The day Monica died
by bee-roxs98
Summary: A girl named Monica really liked Bumblebee... But what happens when a femme named Arcee is already with Bumblebee? Monica heart broken over her first big real crush will n What will happen? WARNING: death, and mini bit of blood no gore though... ONE SHOT.


**(Ok I just wanted to say this story has been bothering me for some time now. So I need to write it ENJOY!)**

* * *

><p>Monica Powell was a civilian; she was a best friend with Sam Witwicky. She had been there with him in mission city and was currently being held in the med bay because of Allspark radiation. Sam had already been let go, she didn't know why, but she didn't care she wasn't ready to go home. Not that home was a horrible place, it was just boring there, but here she was an ally with giant robots from another planet.<p>

The med bay was extremely boring, she just wished for some sort of entertainment. Ratchet had been ordered by Optimus to get some recharge; he didn't talk to her anyways. Then the doorsswished open like some sort of answer to her silent prayers, and came in Bumblebee she frowned when she didn't see Sam or Mikaela.

"Hey Bumblebee. Where is Sam and Mikaela?" Monica asked, tilting her head. Her long dark brown hair swished to the side, her Latino coloured skin shined in the light, Monica was only wearing sweatpants and a muscle tee shirt. Kissing sounds came through Bumblebee's speakers making her giggle.

"OK so I guess they are having their 'alone' time, huh?" Bumblebee whirled a yes. And sat down on the floor in front of her. Monica really liked Bumblebee, she really did. But she never told… _anyone _about it, she was very frightened of rejection it was really the only thing she feared besides death. "So what did ya come here for Bee?"

Bee placed his hand on his chest in pretend hurt. "I just came here to see how a friend as doing," He said using his normal voice, she loved it's slight English accent to it.

"Aw Bee I didn't mean it like that, and I am fine, but I am sick of being in the med bay," She grumbled crossing her arms. Bumblebee gave a little chortle.

"You could probably sneak out when we go to Nigeria, we are going there to meet some of our comrades who are landing soon," He explained, Bumblebee waited for her complaining about not being able to go; but she didn't complain.

"Oh thank god I don't have to go, I hate the heat, I hope you guys come back safely though, even the knew ones," I smiled at him he nodded and sighed, zooming out for a moment which usually means that he is getting a comm link.

Bumblebee stood up. "Well I have to go, I will see you when I get back ok?" Bumblebee said his cheeks moving upwards slightly which was his way of giving a smile.

**Next day**

The Autobots had some back late that night, and Monica watched as Ratchet repaired on some of the new arrivals… well they didn't really need repairing, they were just being kept in the med bay. They had a feminine body shape, so Monica could only guess they were female, or femme's.

When Bumblebee came in she thought he came to see her and smiled but he went right over to a pink bot and hugged her. She gave him a kiss on his mouthpiece. Monica swore her whole world collapsed right then. For once she found someone she actually liked, even if he was a different species, but of coarse he was already taken, who wouldn't want a sweet bot like Bumblebee. Ratchet had dismissed Monica from the med bay and she left sadly, Bumblebee hadn't even said hello.

**In her bedroom at base**

Monica opened her suitcase and ruffled through it, she was looking for tablets… She had purchased them ages ago when she had gone into deep depression; she took them everywhere just so people wouldn't find them. Monica thought a moment then took a deep breath and went to the bathroom and filled up a cup of water, she poured about fifty tablets on her hand and looked into the mirror.

The tablets entered her mouth already dissolving on her tongue it tasted disgusting, she sculled the water until all the tablets were down. She sighed once they were all down, now she had to wait. She walked back into her bedroom, but she didn't expect to collapse on the floor so soon.

**With Bumblebee**

Once he said hello to Arcee, who had been his femmefriend back on Cybertron, he looked to where Monica had been sitting but she wasn't there.

"Ratchet, where is Monica?" Bumblebee asked looking around.

"I believe she went back to her room, I dismissed her from the med bay," Ratchet replied not looking up from his tools. Bumblebee nodded and left the med bay with Arcee following.

"Who is this 'Monica'?" She asked catching up with Bumblebee and holding his hand.

"She is a really good human friend of mine," Bumblebee explained once he got to her room he transformed and activated his holoform. "I will be right back I promised her I would see her when I got back." Arcee nodded and leaned against the wall. Bumblebee knocked then entered he gasped and ran in, he took Monica in his arms and almost dropped her. Her body was freezing. "Monica!" Bumblebee exclaimed.

Monica moaned and her eyes opened into slits, but it was enough to see some sort of clouding. "Bee…?" Monica asked weakly.

"Arcee! Call Ratchet to get down here Monica is in trouble!" Bumblebee called out he heard a quick okay and went back to Monica who was closing her eyes again. "Don't you close those eyes Monica, we need you, I need you you're my best friend," He said he was staring to tear up it didn't take a genius to know she was dying.

She smiled weakly. "Yes, but you will always mean more to me then just a friend Bee, but you have that new girl, don't get Ratchet this is-" Monica turned over and vomited blood which made Bee freak out.

"Don't worry Monica Ratchet will-"

"NO!" She cut him off. "No, I want this, don't blame this on yourself Bee but I know you will anyway," She smirked slightly; Bee had tears rolling down his cheeks. His best friend human or not… was lying here dying.

"No, you can't go," He whispered. He heard the pounding of footsteps indication Ratchet had arrived. He heard his transformation sequence and then the sound of human feet.

"Bumblebee what happened?" Ratchet asked taking Monica and began to examine her.

"I don't know I came in here and she was collapsed on the ground and she vomited blood," Bumblebee choked out, and pointed to the blood. Ratchet looked at it then back at Monica. He glared at her.

"Monica, what in pit did you take?" Ratchet scowled, Monica smiled weakly and coughed up more blood, which made Ratchet bow his head.

"What's wrong Ratchet?" Bumblebee asked panicked. Ratchet looked at Bumblebee he even now had tears on the brim of his eyes.

"She took something and it's killing her… it's to far in the process for me to stop it," Ratchet said getting up to look around.

Bumblebee took her back. "NO! YOUR LYING RATCHET YOU CAN HELP HER I KNOW IT!" Bumblebee screamed at the CMO who shook his head looking at her in pity then walked out of the room, he would find what she took later. "Why? Why would you do this?" Bumblebee said looking at her, she was more pale and cold now; the only colour was the blood on her lips.

"I couldn't get in the way of you and Arcee," She explained softly. She was about to close her eyes, but Bumblebee begged her not to so she kept them open just a little bit longer.

"What do you mean?" Bumblebee asked; he didn't even know his holoform was _this _human like. But he didn't really care.

"I like you Bumblebee a lot, I was afraid," She coughed. "To tell you but it doesn't matter, I will go you will move on and live happily with Arcee. Keep her happy Bumblebee like how you kept me happy, tell everyone I am sorry…" With that Monica closed her eyes and her head fell limp with the rest of body it was now ice cold.

"Monica, now is not the time to play dead," Bumblebee said trying to convince himself the she was not gone. "Monica? Monica! MONICA WAKE UP!" Bumblebee screamed and began to cry harder he looked over his shoulder to see Arcee's holofrom he pulled her down and hugged her sobbing.

And that was the day Monica died.

* * *

><p><strong>[I hope you guys liked it I am not the best at one shots so please tell me how I did! PEACE!]<strong>


End file.
